


Living double

by 3White_Mage3



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: Dark Character, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3White_Mage3/pseuds/3White_Mage3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick knew that he should probably be using a rubber. Lord knows the Army had forced him and his buddies to sit through enough lectures on the subject.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living double

**Author's Note:**

> No reason, just because.  
> It's dark. Don't read it if you're the least bit squeamish and don't complain if you do.

Nick felt the ass squirm on his dick as the much littler body tried to get away from the thick cock penetrating his hole. Using one hand to keep a tight grip on the boy's hip, he used the other hand to realign his penis with the hole and push back in. It was the size of the head of his dick that was causing the boy the most trouble so the soldier kept pushing in until he felt the inevitable silent pop and the feeling of expansion as the crown pushed through the ring of muscle and returned to its original size. After that it was a matter of slowly, steadily feeding in more inches until his pubic hair was mashing into the golden-hued ass below him. He had to give it to the kid, the Vietnamese teen had an ass on him that a lot of guys would pay for. The kid was giving it up for free though, just like they all do when Nick flashes his smile.

The soldier knew that he should probably be using a rubber. Lord knows the Army had forced him and his buddies to sit through enough lectures on the subject, but he wasn't one to pass up an opportunity like this when it presented itself. Bare added to the baseness of it and that just increased Nick's wanting. Plus he'd been through the whole penicillin regimen more than once in the past and it wasn't so bad. It's not like it slowed him down in the meantime anyway. He'd keep fucking those green farmhands the Army was drafting as the war dragged on just like he was fucking this young Asian kid against the wall in a back alley in Saigon. Fuck them, cum in them, and move on to the next one.

But this kid looked innocent enough. Almost pure in his shyness, shyness that belied the look the young man had gotten on his face a few minutes prior when Nick opened his zipper and pulled out his dick in that public men's room further up this same alley. After that it wasn't difficult to sweet talk the guy into bending over. The young man was at best halfway through puberty and hadn't yet picked up that world-weary, hardened look he would develop after a few years and a few more run-ins with guys like Nick. 

His dark Italian good looks, including the piercing green eyes, seemed to be his ticket to the best ass in Vietnam. All he had to do with either the blonde, blue-eyed Midwestern innocent types on base or the young kids prowling outside the base perimeter was make sure his shirt was unbuttoned all or part of the way in the heat and he'd be halfway to breeding the cream of the crop. Nick screamed "man" in every way and it paid off for him handsomely.

The kid's moaning brought him back to the objective at hand and he set about long-dicking the guy below him. It was all about his, Nick's pleasure, but that didn't mean he didn't take a lot of pride in making his partners come undone on the way to his own nutt. In fact, the younger, more virginal his partner, the more he wanted to draw them across the line into a panting mess, wanting to make sure those young kids would walk around bow-legged for the next few days and right into the arms of other men looking for what they had once gotten from Nick.

Nick unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way and pulled up the back of the kid's own shirt so that his chest and belly hair could rub against the smooth skin beneath him with every thrust in. Almost immediately, the kid starting pushing back trying to get more contact with the man behind him. All that really did of course was push Nick even deeper into his ass and that was all it took for Nick to cum hard and deep as he pushed all the way in and held there. He knew the kid could feel it flooding in because of the way he went immediately still with his face turned up at nothing and started panting.

As soon as he was able, Nick eased his dick back out of the tight channel, ignoring the kid's whimpers when the big head of his dick pulled on the boy's ring on its way out. Nick grabbed his cock, slick with his own cum and his partner's juices, and wiped it several times on the kid's ass cheek to get marginally clean before stuffing it back in his pants and zipping up. He didn't mind the stickiness because he knew it meant his next partner would know where that dick had already been. He left the kid facing the wall with his pants down around his ankles and his butt red from where Nick had ground against it. The Army guy stuffed a few American dollars into the sticky crack of the ass he had just used and started walking back to a main street to catch a cab back to base.

 


End file.
